The War of Love
by psycho4moon
Summary: Usagi is the daughter of Merlin and is the only one who can stop a war from destorying Earth. Then she meets Endymion, the Earth prince, and everything changes.
1. prologue

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters associated with Sailor Moon.  
  
A young girl with long blonde hair sat at her balcony looking at the moon with a longing expression in her eyes." Behind her in the shadows a figure watched on, with pain written all over their facial features." The figure backs up further in the shadows when the young girl turnes around, tears visible in her light blue eyes." She slowly makes her way to her bed, as soon as her head hit the pillow she's asleep. The figure steps out of the shadows and slowly walks over to the bed, smiles and then disappears. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Usagi, wake up!" A lady's voice yells from the bathroom.  
  
"Go away!" Usagi mumbles while turning over and going right back to sleep. The owner of the voice walks out of the bathroom and jumps on Usagi's bed.  
  
"I don't want to have to go and get your father, but I will if you don't get up now." A black cat with a yellow crescent moon on its forehead said.  
  
Usagi jumps up in bed and looks at her adviser, "Luna you really wouldn't tell my father, would you?" Usagi ask giving Luna her cutest look.  
  
Luna sighs "Not if you hurry with your bath and can get dressed in time for breakfast."  
  
Usagi picks up her cat and gives it a kiss on her forehead "Thank you Luna, you're the best." Usagi runs to the bathroom grabbing some clothes on the way.  
  
Luna plops on the bed and grumbles, " That girl is going to be the death of me, what would her mother say."  
  
Ten minutes later a fully dressed Usagi comes out of bathroom to see her cat sound asleep on her bed. "No fair" she pouts. She runs out the door of her room, taking the stairs two at a time. She pauses just before the dinning room door to catch her breath. She opens the door and faces the battle.  
  
"You're late. A deep masculine voice boomed. Usagi shudders closing the door behind her and taking her seat next to her father. He was average height with brown hair and eyes that changed color depending on his mood; right now they were a dark brown almost black, mad.  
  
"I'm sorry father it will never happen again." Usagi doesn't look up afraid of what her father might  
  
say or do.  
  
A maid comes in carrying two steaming trays of food. She had short red curly hair with sky blue eyes. She set the first tray of food very carefully in front of the man, noticing his anger. Then she proceeded setting a tray in front of Usagi smiling and eyes sparkling. "Hi Usagi, are you going to be around later today."  
  
"Hi Naru, and no, I'll probably be doing some things for my father. Sorry maybe tomorrow."  
  
Her blue eyes sparkled with hope. "That's ok I understand and tomorrow is fine." She turns away walking back through the doors she came in leaving Usagi alone once again with her father, angry. And if Usagi had learned anything, it was her father was not fun to deal with angry.  
  
Her father smiles, eyes changing to a dark blue. "My dear isn't that what you said yesterday and the day before that."  
  
Usagi thinks for a while trying to think of something to say. "Well, I mean it now"  
  
"So are you telling me that you lied to me all those other times?"  
  
"Not on purpose, really I didn't."  
  
"So how are you so sure that you can keep the promise this time."  
  
"I can't" Usagi slouches in her chair unable to believe she set herself up again. Her cheeks are a slightly red from embarrassment.  
  
Her father laughs, "Don't worry about it, now eat before you food gets colder.  
  
Usagi looks up at her father, who is now busying himself with cutting up his ham, "thank you."  
  
"Don't thank me yet, after breakfast we start training."  
  
Usagi groans and is about to say something but is cut off by the messenger that enters trying to say something but is out of breath.  
  
Her father laughs amused by the whole thing, "Well spit it out son."  
  
The messenger gasp getting some breath, "Merlin, the king needs your help.gasp.I am to take you and your daughter to him as soon as you can leave. With that all said the messenger bends over, hands on his knees and takes in deep breaths.  
  
"We are ready to leave now. He claps and three servants ran in and a cat following, with two trunks and his cloak and Usagi's cloak.  
  
The messenger lead the servants out with the trunks, and whispers to Merlin before leaving.  
  
"This is what you meant by training isn't it father," she spat angrily at him. Her eyes changing to a black color now, she could be just as dangerous mad as her father could, if not worse.  
  
"Yes, now we must hurry, war is about to break and you are the only one who can save the kingdom." With startled blue eyes she leaves following her father out the door, still hungry from having no breakfast. 


	2. They meet

The War of Love

Chapter 1

Rated: PG 13

By: Psycho4moon

"She is just a girl, what help can she be?" A young man with black hair and a deep shade of blue eyes yelled at the older gentlemen sitting in front of him eating. The older man had the same dark hair but with silver strands interlaced with the black. 

"You could be surprised at what this one girl could do. After all she is Merlin's daughter. This will also give you a chance to train with Merlin." 

"But I would also have to train with this daughter and woman are not meant to fight. They're not strong enough, I've seen girls get scared over spiders." The young man smiles at the memory and continues eating his breakfast, not noticing his father motion to let someone in. "And besides I'm sure she can't even lift a sword." 

"If you want I could show you just how well I handle myself with a sword. After breakfast of course."

Merlin and Usagi walked through the door to hear the Prince's last statement. Merlin has a smile on his face, waiting for his daughter to do what she does best, getting herself in trouble. Merlin looked over at her daughter and her eyes were once again black.

Usagi followed her father as he went to the king and gave him a hug showing that they were old friends. Usagi's eyes never once left the figure that sat at the table with a shocked expression on his face. She only looked down when she felt her cat rub her leg. She bent over and picked up Luna and put her on her shoulder.

"Usagi, show some manners and go introduce yourself to the king and his son." Luna whispered so no one but Usagi could hear her. Usagi slowly made her way closer to the king. The king was at the end of the table with his son to the right of him and her father sat to the left of him. She walked over to stand between her father and the king, eyes once again glaring at the king's son.

"And this is my daughter, Usagi." Usagi looks to the king and curtseys after being introduced.

"There is no need for that." He gets up and hugs Usagi. Usagi's eyes finally go back to their original blue. She looks up and smiles at the king and hugs him back. "I'm Darwin and this is my son Endymion and my wife Glenda is out of town visiting sick relatives.

Usagi looks back at the Prince and smiles, "How about that fight?"

"I'm sorry but I don't fight with _girls_." The Prince stands up and nods at Merlin, "It was nice to make your acquaintance, but I must be going." He turns around and starts heading for the door but stops when he hears Usagi's challenge.

"If you don't think you can handle me then just say so and I'll drop any notion of a fight, but if you'll just going to hide somewhere in the palace, don't think I can't find you, I will."

Angry Endymion spins a round and glares at Usagi, "If you think for one minute that I'm afraid of you, then you had better get things right. I am afraid of nothing, not even some spoiled witch girl."

With that said Endymion stormed out of the room, you could hear his boots stomping way down the hall. Smiling Usagi turned around to face her father and the king, "What's for breakfast, I'm starving.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Who does she think she is, challenging me the prince?" Endymion looks over at his general sitting beside him. "Does it make any sense to you Kunzite?"

"Not having met the young lady sir, I would not be able to say, but I would warn you she has the blood of Merlin running in her veins and some say she is a goddess. To make her mad, to me, would seem like a foolish thing. Why not agree to this fight and then humor her. Let her win, then ask if you could train with Merlin and her, being that she's the better fighter, who better could you train with."

"I see what you are saying but she would never let me live it down and I myself have some power. I think it would be a fair fight, but me having more brute strength would win." Endymion smiled thinking he had found a way to the problem.

Kunzite shakes his head, "Sir, no matter what I say to you, you will go through with this fight and I'm afraid you're going to make a fool of yourself." Kunzite stands, "Now if you'll excuse me, its my turn to fence." Kunzite walks to the field nodding at everyone who said hi to him. He takes his sword from the servant, and stands in front of his opponent. He nods starting the fight. After a few minutes he is disarmed and on the ground with the point of his own sword at his neck. He throws his hands up, giving up and stands slowly.

"The prince is next correct." 

Kunzite nods, "Yes, here he comes now." And he points to Endymion walking up to the field. "Before he gets here I must know who are you."

"He has not told you about me, I must say I am surprised." Usagi takes off her mask so Kunzite can get a good look at her.

"Yes, he told me all about you this morning but he left out, how beautiful you are. Now I know why people believe you to be a goddess, you are simply enchanting my lady." Kunzite takes Usagi's hand and kisses the palm and then bows respectively.

"Why thank you. You are to kind and such a gentleman, tell me do you think you could teach your dear Prince Endymion some of your manners."

"You only show manners to those who are worthy of receiving them." Endymion came up to stand next to his general.

Usagi doesn't look up from Kunzite's face but her eyes turn black once again. "I'm sorry was someone talking to you. It is rude to interrupt those others who are already engaged in conversation."

"Incase you forgot, I am the Prince of Earth and I need no ones permission, especially yours to talk to anyone. Do you understand that or do you need a real lesson." Endymion draws his sword and takes a stance ready to attack.

"Oh yes please do teach me a lesson that is if you can." Usagi takes a defensive stance and waves him to her. "Come and get me almighty _prince_."

Endymion starts to go forward but is stopped by Kunzite, "Please lord remember what I said earlier. She has moves I've never seen done around here or anywhere else on Earth for that matter. Be careful we want the prince alive, we need you to help with the war that is coming."

"Yes, I understand but I can take care of myself, now get out of my way before I end up hurting you also."

"Also remember we need her too."

"In some opinions."

Kunzite lets go of the prince, "Whatever." Kunzite walks over to where he sees the King and Merlin standing. Kunzite kneels, "My lord if I must say your son is a fool."

"Yes he is, he doesn't realize what's right in front of him."  The King's eyes were drawn to the field when he heard metal clash.  He could see Usagi was by far the better fighter.  She was more agile, able to throw lunges at Endymion; which he had never had the training for.  "Merlin she is very skilled, you have done a good job."

            "She still has much to learn, but I naught the time to teach her."  

            "She could have had him there."  The King watched as his son was being forced to take the defensive side of the fight.  Just one more good thrust from Usagi and the fight would be over.

            Usagi tried not to look like his blocks weren't affecting her but they were.  Her wrist hurt from the intensity, he was strong, very strong.  She just needed to find an opening to disarm him so it could be done.

            Endymion looked at his opponent wondering how she could still be standing her arm should have fallen off by now he was putting all his strength in his blows and she was still smiling.

            Merlin could tell what was happening, Endymion was tiring and losing his cool making him sloppy, and Usagi was moving in for the kill, three more moves, no more.

            Usagi looked into his eyes and saw fatigue, anger, and surprise.  Out of the corner of her eye she saw his right arm drop slightly and smirked.  She bent low to avoid his next thrust and did a half clockwise turn and using a cross thrust lightly jabbed him in his shoulder, just causing him to bleed and her win.

            "We will have to do this again Prince Endymion."

            "Indeed this will not be the last time we spar."

She rested on her sword and laughed, "I will be looking forward next time to have you on your back looking up at me."

Endymion sauntered over to Usagi and bent his head next to her ear, "Dear rabbit, I did not mean that kind of sparring but if that is your wish, I can oblige, although I do prefer to be on top the first time."

            Usagi glared at the thing that called himself a man, "I'd rather have you kill me."

Endymion walked off not even glancing back, "That to, my dear, can be arranged."


	3. The date

AOYU

PG 13

Chapter 2

"I can't believe I lost to her, a girl."  Endymion storms into his room with his four generals bringing up the rear.  Endymion starts taking off his armor in the corner and is oblivious to the person standing at the door.

"Excuse me sir but your father wanted me to remind you that you are to attend the party tonight in honor of Merlin and his daughter."

"Yes I know this you can leave."  Endymion turns back around to finish undressing but freezes when he hears the servant again. 

"Did you hear what I said sire?"

"Yes, now leave before I decide to kill the messenger." The servant bows and leaves grumbling something about serving him right.  "How could my father do this to me?"  Endymion turns around to see all his men looking at the floor.  "Well?"

"Endy I've seen her and she's wow, but if you don't want to take her I would be more than happy to take her off of your hands."

Endymion throws up his hands and begins to pace the room, "Why?  So she can just say that she won another battle again?"

"Endy we did try to warn you that she was an exceptional fighter and not to mention that she was Merlin's daughter."

"For Gods sake Zoisite, she was a girl, I never get beaten by girls."

"Correction sire, you never did get beaten, until today, of course."

"Jadeite, I don't need any of your wise ass comments today, what I need is a plan.  Nephrite do you have anything to say."

"First of all Endy why don't you sit down and try to relax."

Endymion flopped down on his bed and buried his head in the pillows, "how am I suppose to relax when I have to take that witch to the ball tonight.  Someone think of something."

Nephrite stands up and starts to pace, "Sir, why don't you try to charm her?  Show her you have this sweet and gentlemanly side.  Get her to like you, if you can get her trust then I'm sure it will be easier to get Merlin's trust.  And if you have his trust then I'm sure he will be more then ready to teach you some tricks, which might make you stronger than the girl you hate so much."

Endymion jumped off the bed and went and hugged Nephrite.  "You are a genius, now, how should I go about charming the little witch."

"First of all you need to stop calling her a witch," Nephrite replied.

"Fine, what else?"

Each man thought for a while, for none of them had ever really had a girlfriend themselves, till finally Jadeite decided to speak up.  "Why don't you bring her flowers when you meet her, tell her how beautiful she looks, laugh at her jokes, and be jealous if she shows interest in any other guy."

"What would I do without you guys, now go so I can get dressed."  

They all started leaving slowly each giving one more bit of advice, some better than others.  Zoisite stayed back and waited for everyone else to leave before he gave his advice.  "Sir if I may give my piece of advice, I would just like to say be yourself and be a gentleman.  But most of all Endy I must warn you to be careful.  You're not just playing with any girl's heart here, but one of incredible power.  There is nothing like a woman's scorn and that is one woman's scorn that the devil himself would be afraid of."

"Thank you Zoi, but I think I know what I am doing."

"Just remember what I said okay."

"Okay and thanks."  Endymion closed the door and leaned against it, thinking he had one hell of a night ahead of him.


	4. Usagi finds out

The War of Love

Chapter 3 

Rated: PG13

By psycho4moon

"Usagi you have to get ready."  Usagi sat in the middle of the room exercising some of her powers.  "And put that vase, chair and table back down."

"I was just having some fun Luna before I have to get in a dress and have another boring night at another boring ball."  Usagi carefully placed all the items back where they were and flopped down on her bed next to her cat.  "Why do I have to go, can't you tell my dad I'm sick or something."

"Usagi I won't hear anymore of this.  This ball is for you and your father.  You are expected to be there and I'll be damned if your not."  Usagi picks up a pillow and throws it at her, hitting her right in the head.  "I do not have to put up with this I'm leaving and if your father ask me where you are, I'll tell him your hiding in your room.  And I hope that he'll come up here and teach you some manners.  Your mother was not like this."

Usagi jumped off the bed, "I told you never to mention her again, she didn't want me, she means nothing to me."  Usagi throws up her hand and Luna is lifted in the air.  "I should just throw you out that window right now, but I love you to much and, not to mention, my dad would kill me."  There was a knock on the door and Usagi put Luna down and jerks the door open, "What!"

A servant stood in the hall in head hung down, "I'm sorry miss but I have a message from your father."

"Continue" 

"You are to attend the ball tonight with the prince, no exceptions of any kind."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Thank you and I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"That's ok at least you took it better than the prince."

Usagi leaned against the door frame, "Really and tell me how did he take it."

The servant looked around nervous not sure if her should tell or not, "not very well and that's all I'll say.  Have a nice night miss."  The servant turns around and walks down the hall.  When he turns the corner he whispers something to himself and white light covers him.  When the light fades where the servant once stood now stands Merlin.  "Well she took that well. A little to well."

Usagi slams the door turns around to look at Luna and screams.  "I can't believe he would do this to me."

"Usagi calm down, we need to figure out what you're going to do."

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do," Usagi smiles wickedly.  "Oh yeah I know exactly what to do."

"Usagi, don't do anything foolish, there are certain things that you don't know."

Usagi walks to her closet, opens the door, and walks inside,  "Like what Luna?"

"This ball is not just for pleasure but we hope to bait the leader of the revolt in here."

Usagi walks out with her arms full of dresses, "Luna which one would look the best on me."

"Did you hear a single word I said?"

"I'm going to make him fall for me so hard that every time he breathes he wonders what I'm doing."

"I thought you didn't care for him."

"I don't, when he tells me he loves me I'll laugh in his face and leave him all alone."

"Usagi you don't know what your doing, in order to win this war you and the prince must be…"

"Must be what Luna?  What are you keeping from me?"

"You can not be fighting, you have to work together."  Usagi tries on a dress and turns around to Luna who shakes her head, she proceeds to try on another.  "Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah no fighting all that good stuff, I think this one, what do you think."

Luna hangs her head down and sighs, "I think you'll in for one big surprise tonight.

"Everything will be fine Luna you'll see." 


	5. The party, and the uninvited guest

A War of Love

By: Psycho4moon 

Rated: PG 13

Chapter: 4 

Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out but I had a term paper due and I was working a lot.  Hope I didn't make you wait to long.  ENJOY!!!!!! ^_^

Usagi paced in front of her door in a silver dress that was tight at her waist and flowed out around her legs.  She had her hair put up with pearls laced within.  She jumped when she heard a persistent knocking on the door.   She jerked it open and gasped, he stood there in a simple black tux with a rose in his front pocket, but what really made her surprised was that he was smiling and holding one dozen white roses with purple tips.  She quickly regained her composer, "It's about time you got here.  I don't want my father mad at me because you're not smart enough to be on time."

"It takes me awhile to look this good, I'm sure you started to get ready hours ago, and it still wasn't enough time."  She yanks the flowers out of his hands and throws them in her room.

"Actually I started to get ready 20 minutes ago and a rag doll would look good standing next to you.  Lets go."  He holds out his arm for her and she looks at it and laughs, "I don't think so."

They walk quietly down the hall each taking little secretive glances at the other.  They finally reach the double doors to the ball room, "Usagi would you please take my arm so I can show my mother that I can act like a gentlemen."

Usagi sighs, "I suppose, I'm sure my father would get mad if I also did not act like a lady."

"Good then its settled, we will both act civil toward each other tonight," Endymion smiled.  Endymion opened the door to find all eyes on them.  They walked perfectly together down the stairs, Usagi and Endymion both couldn't help but laugh a little when they hear all the whispered remarks, "Wow they look so good together," "I hear wedding bells," "She's such a lady," "He's such a gentleman,"  "They will make a good king and queen."  By the time they reached the end of the stairs Usagi had tears in her lavender eyes.  Their laughing stopped when they heard the final remark, "The prophecy has started."  They both just look at each other a shrug, not understanding.

The king's messenger blew on his horn and announced their presence like everyone didn't know already, "I now introduce the Prince of Earth, Endymion and the daughter of Merlin, Usagi."

The king, queen and Merlin all sat at one end of the room watching everything, "They do make a nice couple, if only they could get over the competition."

Merlin laughed, "Yes, Darwin you are right.  Soon they will realize they are equal, they both possess powers of such great strength."

"My friend, have you told Serenity?"

"She doesn't need to know who she really is until the trouble rises, tonight let them have fun.  Tomorrow their training will begin."

Endymion twirled Usagi around for the millionth time having the most fun he has ever had for a long time.  When he had first seen her tonight, he thought he had died and the gates of heaven where opening for him.  She looked like an angle standing in the doorway, she looked like one with laughter on her face, she was beautiful.  "What do you say we take a break?"

"Wimp."  He quietly led her to the balcony where they could talk.  "Endymion why am I here, so far, to me, there seems to be no trouble."

"My father called for Merlin and his daughter, you, when he received a letter telling him about the Silver Moon."

"Ah yes, the Silver Moon.  The day where the moon shines brighter then the sun and its said that the fictional moon princess will be found."

"So you don't believe in her."

"Please if she wanted people to know about her she would have appeared a long time ago."

"True, but enough of that talk.  Lets talk about something more interesting, you for example."

Usagi looked up at Endymion with a specious look on her face, "Why do you want to know about me?"   

"You fascinate me." 

"What do you want to know?"

Endymion taps his chin, "Lets see, do you have any friends?"

"Yes, Luna…"

"Doesn't count she's a cat," he interrupted.

"Trust me Luna is some much more that just a cat.  Anyways, Naru, she works at our castle and then when I was younger I vividly remember having other friends but one day they just disappeared.  How about you?"

"My generals are my closest friends, I learned a long time ago that people were only trying to befriend me for my money, my power, my title, but not me."  Endymion turned away with a hurt expression on his face.  Usagi gently put her hand on Endy's arm turning him to face her again.

"Endymion I am truly sorry, but I do know how you feel.  Being the daughter of one of the most powerful wizards didn't help me to make to many friends either."

Endymion let out a sigh, "Usagi how do you know who's your friend and who is just after the power you hold."

Usagi laughed bitterly, "You don't until you get hurt and then the truth is reveled."  Usagi quickly turned around before Endymion could see the tears fall down her silver eyes.

"Usagi you don't have to hide from me."  Usagi slowly faced Endymion, their eyes met, her eyes turning form a silver color to a red, and what seemed like forever they just stared at each other.  "You have the most amazing eyes I have ever seen, do they always change color?"

"Only with my different emotions."

"What does black mean?"

"Mad, why?"

"That was the first color they were when I met you, I guess I didn't make the best first impression."

Usagi laughed, "You're making up for it."

Endymion leaned closer, "Good, but I think I know a way to make up even more."

"Really," she squeaked.

Endymion's head lowered, her could feel her breath on his lips, "yes" he whispered.  

Usagi didn't know what to do, he was going to kiss her and she didn't want to stop him.  He was going to be her first kiss and she hated him, or did she.  All her thoughts ceased when she felt his lips on hers.  Nibbling like she was a dessert that was all his.  She felt her tongue on her lips and opened to the invitation.  Usagi was still in a daze when he suddenly pulled back.  She looked up to find him looking inside the room.  She felt so stupid and so very embarrassed.  "I'm sorry I guess I should be going."  She tried to walk away but was pulled back tightly in his embrace.

"Your not going anywhere, something is happening in there and your going to stay right here while I go in there and check it out."  

He left through the doors leaving Usagi behind, "Like hell I am."  Then she to stormed through the doors looking mad enough to take on the world.  At first she was confused, then she was worried.  She could feel her father's power before actually seeing him.  She walked through the hordes of people looking for the problem.  The first thing she noticed was a woman with red hair standing in the middle of the room.  She got a little further and she could see that the woman was almost perfectly a lined with her father.  Behind her father stood the king and the queen.  Endymion and his generals stood off to one side.  Her father's glowing eyes were fixed on the woman.

"You're not welcome here Beryl."

"You only have two days Merlin and then she's mine."

Merlin's voice vibrated through the room, "she will never be yours, she will die before she will let that happen, now leave!" 

"Now really Merlin leave before I have fun, I'm disappointed in you."  Beryl looks over at Endymion and slowly walks over to him.  She rubbed her hands up and down his chest, "my darling prince, why don't you come with me, I will make you my king."

"I am already in line to be king, you offer me nothing."

Beryl begins to rub on him again, "Really, well I could think of some things that I could offer you."

Endymion pushes her away, "You disgust me Beryl."

            "You stupid boy, I have only power that you could dream about."  Beryl brought her hand back and slapped Endymion, which is what sent Usagi over the edge.

            "You will not touch him again."  Beryl turned around to stare in Usagi's glowing black eyes.  "You have stayed here to long."

            "And just what are you going to do about it child?"

Usagi raised her hands higher, "Now you must leave, be gone!"  A light hit Beryl making her disappear instantly.  Everyone but, Endymion, Merlin, and the King, gape at her with open mouths.  "Well someone had to do it," she replies.  The last thing she remembered was Endymion running towards her and a strange lady saying something about it continues before all went black.


	6. Training begins

A War of Love

Rated: PG 13

Chapter: 5

By: Psycho4moon

            When Usagi woke up the first thing she noticed was that she was no longer on the ball room floor, but in a bed.  The next thing she noticed was that it wasn't her bed but a much larger one.  She heard the door open and quickly closed her eyes again. 

            "I know your awake, here I brought you food."  At the mention of food, Usagi head snaps up.   "Here."  Endymion handed a tray to Usagi with a bowl of soup some crackers and a sandwich.

            "Where am I?"  She mumbled in between bits.

            "Your in my room, it was closer to the ball room than yours."

            "Thank you."

            "Don't thank me yet, for your going to get an ear full.  What where you doing in the room?  Did I not tell you to stay outside?  This would have never happened if you had just done what I had said," he yelled.

Usagi threw down her spoon refusing to eat another bite; "I can take care of myself, in case you didn't notice it was me that got that women out of here, unless of course you had other plans.  Maybe you wanted her here instead of me," Usagi said motioning to the bed, "Did I ruin that for you Endy, my darling prince."  

Endymion overturned a dresser in his room and ripped open the door, "Don't you ever do something so stupid again and never, ever, do I want to hear you to speak to me like that again because next time I won't be able to control myself."  The door slammed leaving Usagi with her mouth hanging open.  When she regained her senses she picks up her tray and slams it against the door.  She throws off the covers and looks for something to get changed in, finding only her ball dress; she decides to barrow some of Endymion's clothes.  She put on his pants finding they just slide down when let go.  She finds something to tie around and then puts on one of his shirts that fall past her knees.  She put her hair up in a bun and walks out, bumping right into her father.

            "That was quite a show you put on, do you realize what you have just done?"

            "I got her out of here didn't I."

            "Yes you most certainly did, but now she'll be back.  If you would have just let me handle this, maybe we could have avoided this whole ordeal.  You should have listened to the prince when he told you to stay outside.  You were not ready to do a spell like that.  Do you know how worried I was?  How worried Endymion was?  He didn't leave your side the whole time you were out, only when I forced him to go eat and even then he brought his food to your bedside."

            Usagi held her head low, "I'm sorry father, but I could not stand to have that woman making a mockery of the court.  I did not think."

            "No you did not, you never do.  It's something your mother would have done.  Now come we have training."

            "But father can't I change…"

            "I said come!"  Usagi shuddered and she could almost see the walls shaking for the authority he held in his voice.  Usagi follows her father outside where she sees Endymion and his generals also standing.

            "Father what are they doing here?"

            "They are to train with you."

            "But father I always train alone."

            "Do you question me a second time this day?  Do not let what you did last night go to your head."

            Usagi again bowed her head in respect, "No father I was only making a statement."  They continue to walk towards the middle of the field where the others stood, Usagi keeping her head down.  She felt a presence walk up next to her and she glances up long enough to see it is Endymion.

            "Are those not my clothes you are wearing?"

            "I'm sorry, I would have changed but I did not have time."

            "I'm glad you look cute in my clothes."

            "How did you know that was the look I was going for?"  Usagi rolled her eyes sarcastically.

            "You know if you're nice I won't kick your butt," he smiled.

            Usagi laughed, "like you did the last time, oh please do be kind."

            "You know I think I like you better when you laugh." Usagi stopped laughing instantly.  

            "Then I guess I'll have to remember to keep myself under control from now on."

            "You two come here," Merlin barked!  Usagi and Endy both jumped at the sound of his voice and hustle over.  "Today we are not going to concentrate on magic but rather on hand to hand combat.  Usagi, Endymion, take your stances."  They both take their preferred stance, Endymion, with his knees slightly bent, one foot at a diagonal and the other straight with both hands in front of his face.  Usagi has her knees bent more so than Endymion and is leaning slightly putting most of her weight on her back foot.  She has one hand bent even with her head and the other in front of her chest.  "Fight!"

            Endymion lunges after Usagi who easily deflects the punch and flips him on his back.  "Stop!"  Merlin looks down at Endymion.  "Why was she able to flip you?"

            "Because I did not think before I went after."

            "Do you ever," mumbled Usagi?

Merlin glared at his daughter, "Correct, fighting is just like playing chess, you must think ahead at least three steps but also be aware of what is going on around you.  And the whole time trying to predict what your opponent is going to do next.  Again."

            This time Endymion did not rush, but instead they walked around, seeing who would strike first.  Finally Endymion comes after her and does a fake punch then drops to the ground to do a floor sweep, but again Usagi effortlessly jumped over his legs and kick him in the face, knocking him down on the ground again.

            "Patience is a virtue, wait for your opponent to strike at you.  This time Usagi attack the prince.  Go."  Usagi attacked Endymion slowly like a cat hunting its prey.  Endy tried to think of what she could be planning, when he saw her foot move and knew she was going to kick.  In his mind he saw how he was going to do everything.  He closed his eyes and pictured her kicking for his head and him knocking her off her feet.  When he opened his eyes she was laying on her back scowling at him.

            "I got you on that one little rabbit."

            Usagi sighed and rolled her eyes, "Please it was like one time."

Merlin grinned, "That's enough for you two, the generals need practice also, you're dismissed."  Usagi and Endymion both walk away arguing about who's the better fighter.

            Kunzite walked up to Merlin, "I must say sir you have a very interesting daughter."

            "And a stubborn one."

            "Well that may be true but I've been friends, with Endy for as long as I can remember, and I've never seen him so nervous, frustrated, and so completely in love."

            Merlin laughed, "Yes, their love was meant to be, it's their destiny, even if they do try to fight it.  Now back to training.  Kunzite meet Minako you new partner."  Four girls walk from the shadows of the trees and approached the training area.

            "Sir, you wish me to fight a girl?"

            "Are you afraid?" taunted the blonde haired girl.

            "Of a girl never."

            Merlin laughed, "Good.  Take your stances.  Fight!"


	7. Secrets revealed

The War of Love

Rated: PG 13   

By: Psycho4moon

Chapter: 6

At long last, the next chapter!!!!!!

            Endymion walked into his room and walked on the broken soup bowl.  "Usagi!"  Endymion stormed back out searching for the rabbit.

            Luna looked at Usagi, "What did you do now?"

            "I lost my temper."

            Luna sighed, "Nothing ever changes."  Usagi walks over to the window and looks out to where her farther was training.  She notices four other people with the generals.  "Luna, who are those people training with my father."  Luna jumps on Usagi's shoulder and lied, "I don't know, I've never seen them before." 

 Usagi jumped when she heard the door burst open, "Didn't your mother ever teach you to knock on lady's doors first?"

Endymion stormed after her, "you are no lady!"  Usagi backed away and Endymion followed pursuit, soon it was full out chase.  After awhile Usagi was on the bed and Endymion was by the footboard.  Usagi throws a couple of pillows at Endymion, who dodges them easily, then she beamed a book at his head to distract him while she headed for the door.  Endymion quickly catches up to her and throws her over his shoulder.

"Put me down this instant!"

Endymion laughed, "And what are you going to do about it?  And besides I have a good view from here."  Endymion laughs while lifting her skirts a little, causing a stir out of his cargo.  Usagi takes a glance at his butt and silently agrees, "How dare you say that, you sire are no gentlemen."  Endymion opens his door and flops Usagi on his bed, "Now clean up your mess."

Usagi crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't have to."

Endymion silently laughed at the picture she made, head slightly turned up lips in a pout, she looked like a child sitting on his bed instead of a young lady.  Endymion leaned over her like a scolding parent, "You will stop acting like a spoiled little brat and start acting like a lady.  Now I am going to sit right here and wait until you clean your mess and no magic."

Usagi sat on the bed looking anywhere but at Endymion.  The whole time she could feel his eyes on her, it was straining her neck just not to look.  "Are you always like this?"

"No"

"Well then maybe, I'll just tell your father of your rude behavior."

Usagi jumped off the bed, "No!"  Usagi immediately starts to pick up the china, "ow!"  Usagi sticks her finger in her mouth of try to stop the bleeding.

"Here let me look at it."  Endymion gently pulls on her hand.  Usagi slowly lets him have her hand.  He gently puts his palm over the cut and whispers something under his breath.  A golden light surrounds her cut and when he lifts his hand the cut is gone.

"How did you do that with out a spell?"

Endymion chuckled and her bewilderment, "It's my natural gift, I've had since I was a child."

"Endymion why did you make me clean the mess up?"

"It was your mess your problem to clean up."

"But if it was anyone else you would have not caused such a big deal."

Endymion helped Usagi to her feet and led her to bed to rest, "Maybe I just wanted to throw you over my shoulder."

"Most likely."

Endymion put his hand over his heart, " My dear lady you break my heart."  Usagi smiled all sweetly, "I'll break more than that if your not careful."

"You won't get your surprise if your not nice," he laughed.

Usagi smiled innocently and batted her eyelashes, "What's my surprise?"

"Nothing."  Usagi jumped off the bed, "Fine if you're going to be like that I don't need the surprise and I sure as hell don't need you."

Endymion grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him, "What did I tell you about talking to me rudely?"

Usagi gulped, "Like I listen to you anyways."

"You should it could have saved you."

Usagi shuddered from the intensity in his eyes, "saved me from what?"  Usagi knew she shouldn't have asked, that if she did something bad was going to happen, and when she looked up to find Endymion's head coming down on hers she knew she was dead.

Endymion teased her at first, placing light butterfly kisses on her lips then pulling back only to repeat it again.  A deep chuckle rumbled throughout his body when Usagi's hand came up to hold him in place.  The one thought that kept going through Usagi's mind was bad things, bad things, very bad things and when she felt his tongue against hers all thoughts ceased.  Usagi would have fallen if not for Endymion's arm around her waist molding her to him, the only thing solid at the time was Endymion.  That was until she hit the very solid floor.  "What the hell?"  She glared up at Endymion who only motioned toward the door.  In the doorway stood four generals gaping with mouths open.  Jadeite was the first to recover, "Go Endy, guess the plan worked."  Zoisite immediately hit Jadeite over the head. 

Endymion winced, "I don't know what you mean Jadeite."  Endymion dared a glance back at Usagi whom had unshed tears in her silver eyes.

"It was all some plan?"  She stood and glared at Endymion, "You're just like the rest of them.  You only tolerated me because I was Merlin's daughter.  I hate you!"  Endymion's head turned from the force behind the slap but what hurt him more was that he had caused her pain.  Usagi ran out of the room crying, pushing away the generals.

Endymion grabbed Jadeite and threw his up against the wall pining him there, "I'm going to kill you if she does not forgive me and even if she does you are going to hurt, one way or another you're going to hurt."  Endymion let Jadeite fall the ground and stormed out of the room.

Usagi heard Endymion calling out her name behind her but she didn't look back, she was so close to her room, to freedom.  She rounded another corner and noticed her father ahead; she stopped dead in her tracks.  She couldn't go back because Endymion would be coming and she couldn't go ahead because of her father.  She finally spotted a door a few yards away.  She sprinted toward the door and had her hand on the knob when her father spotted her, "Stop."  Usagi was frozen in place, literally.  Her father had made sure that she wasn't going anywhere. "I was just looking for you, I needed to talk to you about something very important."  Merlin looked at the room she was about to enter and then back at Usagi, "Why were you going to go in this door?"  Merlin looked in her face and noticed her silver eyes.

"I just wanted to hide, I'm sorry father."

"What's got you upset?"  Just as the words left his mouth Endymion rounded the corner, "I am so sorry Usagi, please forgive me."

Merlin hugged Usagi, "Ah, I see.  Do you want me to turn him into a toad?"

Usagi laughed, "No, and besides its too late, he's already turned into an ass."

Merlin kissed Usagi's temple, "let him explain maybe he does have a good excuse."  Merlin walked away and Endymion started walking towards Usagi till Merlin stopped him, "You hurt her and I will have you begging for death, do you understand?"  Endymion gulped and then nodded, "Good."  Endymion walked behind Usagi and draped his arms around her and rested his head on hers, "Usagi please give me a chance."

"Why should I?"

"It was a stupid and foolish thing to do and I'm sorry.  It doesn't even matter anymore."

"Endymion, I don't care just please let me go."

Endymion tightened his arms around her, "No not till you forgive me.  Please, I didn't know things would change between us."

"Nothing has changed.  We just had a couple of weak moments where are hormones got the best of us."  Endymion whirled around Usagi, "Don't even lie to me.  You are mine, Usako, and I am yours.  Just admit it."  Endymion's lips forcefully come down on hers, urging her to believe.  He put all of his frustration in his kiss marking her his.  Then he deepened it to showing her how sorry he was and how much he loved her.  Reluctantly, he pulled back slowly and looked down at Usagi's face.  Her eyes were still closed, lips swollen and slightly parted, and her hair was undone.  "Now try to tell me you didn't feel a thing."

Usagi slowly came back down to reality, "Endymion, I don't…"  Usagi paused about making Endymion die, "I don't think it's a good idea to keep seeing each other."

"I think it's a perfectly good idea, I love you Usako."

Usagi's eyes got wider but she didn't have time to reply for he took off down the hall.  She walked a few more feet to her room and flopped down on her bed next to Luna, "Luna, I did it, he told me he loved me."

"Did you laugh in his face?"

"No"

"Then what did you do."

"Nothing, I did nothing, I couldn't.  I think I'm starting to have feelings for Endy, Endy that has a nice ring to it.  My Endy.

I hope to get the next chapter out sooner than I did this one.


	8. Dropping By

The War of Love

Chapter 7

Rated: PG 13

By: Psycho4moon

I'm sorry it took so long but I've had to work non-stop. So I wrote a short chapter quickly so I could get something out, sorry if it's not the best. I will try to get the next chapter out sooner.

Usagi looked into the laughing eyes of Endymion and felt betrayed. He was laughing at her, at her feelings for him. Like he could ever love a peasant girl. Behind him from the shadows walked the woman Beryl. She wrapped her arms around him, "he's with a real woman, he played you for a fool."

Usagi woke with a start; she could still here that woman's laughter in her head. A dream it was all a dream, Endy did have feelings for her she knew it, right. But deep down in the pit of her stomach the seed of doubt had been planted. She knew of to many past experiences of people going through her to get to her father, but he sounded so sincere. Usagi looked over at Luna but found her still asleep, she needed someone to talk to and she sure couldn't go to her father or Endy. She jumped out of bed making sure she didn't upset Luna and stood in the middle of her room. She concentrated on where she wanted to go, pictured the room in her mind; take me through time and space, take me to my destined place. Usagi felt herself floating and then felt herself falling fast, she landed with a grunt on something soft but lumpy. When she realized the grunt had not come from her she spun around to look straight into gray eyes.

"How did you get here?"

"Well…I…sort of…"

"Never mind," he cut in, "I probably don't want to know. What I do want to know is why you are here?"

She blushed and looked down at her hands, "Could you please put on a shirt?"

Kunzite smiled at her shyness, " I'm sorry but I can not for several different reasons, one being you are sitting on my legs, two being I'd have to get out of this warm bed into the cold air to retrieve a shirt and three I sleep nude." Usagi didn't think her face could get any redder than it was right then, she couldn't believe she was blushing in the first place. Its not like she hadn't seen a man's chest before but that was always when she was fighting. But here this man was in bed and she had no sword between them to distract herself. "My lady I do believe you were about to tell me why you dropped by for a visit."

Usagi didn't think she could form two words at this moment but she still tried, "um… yes, I needed someone to talk to and I couldn't go to father or Endymion and you're the only person I could think of, I didn't realize you'd be well you know." Usagi pointed at his chest, which just got her laughter.

"If it bothers you that much, I will find clothing if you will simply remove yourself from my bed and turn around I will dress and save you some embarrassment." Usagi quickly got up and stood facing a far corner. She heard him get up and walk towards the other end of the room. It took more strength than is should, she thought, not to look at him while he walked across, ever girl was curious. "I'm decent now, you may turn around."

Even though he gave the all clear she slowly turned around to make sure he wasn't standing there nude and trying to embarrass her more. "Thank you. Now first things first did Endymion really try to win my affections so he could get close to my father."

"I can not give you information about that, Endymion is not only my prince, but he is my best friend, I will not tell you anything about him that could be used against him."

Usagi let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine. Next who is Beryl and how well does she know Endymion?"

Kunzite had a small smile on his face at her obvious show of jealousy. "She is the leader of the rebellion, the whole reason why you are here. She has gathered enough followers to create a problem."

"But I don't understand, everyone loves the king."

"Everyone except her."

"Then why does she have followers?" 

Kunzite rubbed at his temples, "My dear would you please stop pacing you are making me dizzy."

Usagi hadn't even realized she had been pacing until he had said something. Beryl may have hated the king but she sure did like the prince a lot, maybe too much for her liking. "Sorry continue please."

"Anyways where was I…, oh yes…, okay, so maybe followers isn't the best word, more like she has brainwashed, threatened, beaten, seduced, and be spelled enough people to cause trouble. Raids have been happening all over but not until recently have they been happening around here."

"Why doesn't someone just arrest her?"

"Because we can't find any solid proof on her."

Usagi started pacing again thinking about what he said, so no one really liked her they were just intimated by her. Usagi tried to think back, her name sounded so familiar and when she appeared at the ball her father seemed more man than usual, why? Usagi gasped, "My father knew her."

Kunzite looked at her weird, " How do you conclude that?"

"He told me about her a long time ago, she was a powerful, young witch who loved the black arts a little too much. One day she made this powerful thing, I don't know even what to call it, it could destroy cities, kill people, but it really had no substance to it, like fog. My father sealed the thing away in a hidden spot and told her never to come back, to start walking and never stop. That night at the ball was the first time my father saw her in 18 years."

"That's why she showed up again, she wanted her thing back."

"I had a dream about her, that's what sent me here. She said that Endymion was only using me, that she was the one he wanted."

"It was a dream nothing more."

"Yes, I know but when I woke up I could still hear her laughing as if she was in the room with me."

"You probably just weren't all the way up yet."

"Yeah your probably right." But even as she said it, she knew she was fully awake when she heard laughter, and besides there hadn't been any laughter in her dreams.

"Now why don't you go back to your room and wait for the servants to call you to breakfast, everything will be back to normal before long you'll see."

"Yeah sure."

Kunzite looked Usagi over, the girl still looked pretty shaken up to him. He would have to tell Endy everything she told him it was his duty, but he still felt like he was betraying her. She came to him because she couldn't face Endy, she trusted him. He watched her while she stepped to the middle of the room and said a few words, which to him had no meaning, and disappeared. How was he going to tell Endymion about Usagi in his room in the middle of the night, and on his bed, he was a dead man.


	9. Surprises

The War of Love  
  
Chapter: 8  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
By: Psycho4moon  
  
Sorry this took so long. Lots of things happen in this chapter, the longest one to, but still short.  
  
Endymion sat brooding at the table, Usagi, through the whole meal did not look at him  
once, Kunzite on the other hand wouldn't stop looking at him. After breakfast was dismissed he  
tried to find Usagi but she was nowhere.  
"Endymion may I have a word with you?" Endy turned around and stood face to face  
with Usagi's father Merlin.  
"Yes of course."  
"Have you gotten her anything, yet?"  
Endymion looked at Merlin strangely, "who?"  
Merlin sighed, "of course she wouldn't tell you. She hates her birthday, it's the day her  
mother left."  
Endymion looked hopeful, maybe whatever he did wrong would be corrected if he got her  
a gift. "What does she like?"  
Merlin laughed, "swords, knifes...just about anything dangerous, oh and roses."  
Endymion smiled he had the perfect gift. With that thought in mind he goes and searches  
for what he needs.  
  
Usagi again peaks her head around the corner before walking on. She couldn't see him  
right now, she was sure that Kunzite had already told him by now. She didn't want to face his  
temper right now, not on this day. Usagi felt someone watching her and turned around abruptly,  
behind her stood a women with long blonde silver hair, smokey gray eyes, and a face Usagi could  
not forget, "Mother?"  
The women smiled, "yes it is I."  
Usagi feel to the ground crying, "Why?" The woman ran over to Usagi and gathered her  
in her arms. "Don't touch me." Usagi struggles free, the woman slowly gets up. "Why after all  
these years would you come back?"  
"I came when I could."  
"When I was already grown up! I turn 18 today, I'm finally a woman but I act more like a  
man, because I never had a mother when I was younger!"  
"That wasn't my fault."  
"Oh I'm sorry did someone make you leave. Where you forced out? Or could you not  
just stand me."  
"No! don't you ever think for a minute that I wanted to leave you."  
"What did you want? No don't answer that, I don't want to hear anymore of your lies. I  
just want you to leave, your good at that."  
The woman looks down at Usagi with unshed tears in her eyes, "Weather you like it or  
not, I am your mother and I will always love you." She didn't wait for an answer she just  
disappeared, leaving Usagi there crying on the floor. Strong arms wrapped around Usagi and  
lifted her to her feet. Her arms immediately went tightly around the mans waist. After a few  
more minutes of crying she lets go and looks at her protector, "Thank you."  
"Don't think me yet, your mother came a long way to see you and all you can do is tell her  
to leave."  
"I didn't know what to do, it was quite a shock."  
The man gave Usagi a slight squeeze on the shoulders, "I know, I should have warned  
you, but I never found the right time."  
"Its okay father, I don't blame you for her leaving."  
"Maybe you should, if we hadn't broken the law then maybe she could have stayed."  
"What do you mean?"  
Merlin sighed, "Lets forget it for now, come outside, I hear the moon is shining bright  
silver."  
Usagi stopped walking and looked up at her father, "The moon is brighter than the sun?"  
Merlin held out his hand, "Come Usagi let us go and witness this event. For I believe it  
will bring many and glorious surprises."  
"Father what are you hiding?"  
"Just come outside Usagi, all will be explained."  
  
  
Endymion had sent his own personal servant with very descriptive instructions to give to  
the black smith and the jeweler. Nothing would ruin this for her, his gift would be perfect.   
Endymion went to the gardens where he could complete his gift, but instead he found Kunzite  
sitting on a nearby benching obviously waiting for him, and it was apparent something was on his  
mind, he would look at the ground and then look at Endymion and then look at the ground again.  
"I thought I might find you here."  
"Kunzite what has been bothering you all day?"  
Kunzite stood up and gesture toward the bench, "I would wish it if you sat down for this,  
my lord." Endymion stomped over to the bench and sat down, "Well?"  
Kunzite stood there for awhile not knowing where to start, so he went for the most direct,  
"Endy, don't get mad but Usagi came to see me last night. Endymion looked at Kunzite strangely  
"Friends see each other all the time, why should I care?"  
Kunzite let out the breath he'd been holding and sat down next to Endy, "Well I'm glad  
you weren't mad. I mean it was quite a shock to be awoken that way."  
Endymion turned his head sharply, "What way?"  
Kunzite stood back abruptly and took a couple of paces back , " Well you see she kind of  
well sort of..."  
"Kunzite spit it out!"  
"She landed on top of me in bed." Fearing for his life he took a few more steps back so  
there was a good five feet between them. Endymion jumps up, "SHE WHAT!"  
"Now Endymion calm down."  
"What was she doing in your bed!"  
"She did some kind of magic, she just appeared there, one minute I'm asleep and the next  
thing I know, I'm awake and she's sitting on top of me. Nothing happened, I swear, I'm not that  
stupid, she just wanted to talk."  
"In your bed in the middle of the night!"  
"She had a dream."  
"She could have came to me!"  
"Well she kind of asked about you and Beryl, but don't worry I told her nothing bad."  
"She shouldn't have been in there in the first place. SHE"S MINE!" Endymion rushes up  
to Kunzite and grabs him by the neck. "If I ever find out that you did anything to her, I will hunt  
you down and do things that the Devil himself would cringe at. Do I make myself clear."  
Kunzite as much as he could, nods his head yes. Endymion releases his neck and smiles,  
Now what did she say about me?"  
Kunzite just sighed shaking his head and sat down next to Endy. While Kunzite was  
telling of last night, noone noticed as the light around them was changing from golden to silver.   
The plants around them seemed to glow, everything took on a more brighter color. It wasn't until  
Usagi and Merlin walked up did they stop talking.  
"Have either one of you been paying attention." Endymion first looked up at Usagi who  
held her head down and then over to Merlin, who was pointing towards the sky. Endymion  
slowly turned his head upward and gasped, " it's beautiful."  
"Usagi look at the moon." Usagi's head snapped up at the sudden appearance of her  
mother. "I see a shining circle."  
"No I really want you to look at it." Usagi stared at the moon and soon flashes of  
pictures came into her view. The first one was of her mother standing in front of a castle, then  
she saw Luna in her human form, the one she was forbidden to have on earth, why, Uasgi had no  
clue. Her dad's words brought her out of her trance like state, "What do you see?"  
"I saw mom and Luna." Merlin tilted her chin back up, "keep looking" Instantly Usagi  
saw another picture, this one of four girls and the princes four generals. Usagi saw a face in the  
moon that seemed to be coming closer, she couldn't make out who it was. Usagi concentrated on  
the moon and trying to see that face, and then it became clear, it was her. A bright light filled that  
gardens and when it faded Usagi stood in the middle in the same white dress her mother was  
wearing and a crescent moon mark on her forehead.  
"Like I said, I am your mother and you can't run from who you are. You are Princess  
Serenity of the Moon."  
Usagi shook her head tears escaping at the corners, "No she's not real, I can't be a  
princess."  
"You can and you are. You are the most powerful person in this universe. You posses  
the power of the Silver Crystal and I have given you all the magic I know. Your eighteen now,  
I've thought you all I know, it's time to go with your mom and live on the moon.  
Usagi looked horrified at her father and then looked over to the still shocked Endymion  
and the gaping Kunzite. She was a princess and not just any princess but the mythical Moon  
Princess. She didn't want to leave Endymion, she was just starting to get to know him and where  
would they live if they got married. He needed to be on Earth and she had to be on the Moon.   
Why could she never be happy for more than a week. "When do I have to leave?"  
"When you are no longer needed here."  
"Can I have some time alone please." Merlin and her mom nodded and disappeared,  
Kunzite hugged her and walked off. Endymion still sat on the bench shocked. "Endy would you  
please go also."   
"Usagi please..."  
"No Endy, I need to be alone for right now." Endy pulled Usagi in a tight embrace and  
captured her lips with his, " I will always love you." And then to he was gone. Usagi curled into  
a ball where Endy last sat and cried. She cried for being who she was, she cried for all the times  
she was used, but most of all she cried because she loved Endy."  
"Well, well, what have we here?"  
Usagi glared into blood red eyes, "What are you doing here Beryl?"  
"I've come to celebrate your coming out party Princess and I even brought people to help  
in the festivities, recognize any of them." Usagi didn't recognize to of them but the third was a  
younger man from her town who used to have a crush on her. He had eventually got married and  
they became friends, she knew for a fact this man was incapable of hurting others. "What have  
you done to him?"  
"Gave him everything he ever wanted."  
"You bitch!"  
"Yes, I know and I'd love to stick around for the party but a certain prince needs my  
attention." Beryl disappears in black smoke laughing the whole way, as soon as she was gone the  
three men moved towards her. Usagi not one to run from a fight stood her ground. When the  
first one was close enough she kicked him in the face, which did nothing to faze this guy. They  
guy Usagi knew disappeared and reappeared seconds later behind her encircling her holding her  
trapped. Usagi screamed causing her crescent moon to glow again but nothing was fazing these  
men. Usagi tried to think up some spell to use but every try produced the same effect nothing,  
and she couldn't think of any counter courses, because this was obviously very good dark magic.   
Usagi was started gasping for breath, she was losing. What's the point in possessing a crystal of  
great power if you didn't even know how to use it. She wouldn't have to worry about being  
Princess, she was going to be dead..  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
"Jupiter Supreme Thunder Clash!"  
"Mars Fireballs Surround!"  
Usagi was dropped to the ground where she immediately passed out. 


	10. There is a fight

The War of Love 

Chapter: 9

Rating PG13

By: Psycho4moon

Usagi woke up to the sound of arguing, "How could you not prepared her more?" "I've prepared her as well as I could, she just was under a lot of stress, Serenity." Usagi slowly opened her eyes and saw her mother and father standing in the far corner neither one paying attention. She turned to on her other side when she felt a gentle squeeze on her hand. There sat Endymion hunched over her with a worried expression looking as cute as ever.

"You had me and everybody else really worried," he whispered so her bickering parents couldn't hear.

Usagi tried to speak but found her throat was to dry and sore. Endymion handed her a glass with water. She drank as much as she could before it hurt too much; she finally managed to squeeze out, "sorry."

"Its okay love, it wasn't your fault." Endymion reached out and Usagi immediately remembered that Beryl went after him and flinched from his touch, "Beryl?"

"Yes, she found me but luckily I was with your father so she couldn't do anything, I'm just glad your okay. Usagi opened her mouth to speak but no sound came, "Ssh don't try to speak, save your strength, try to go back to sleep. Usagi slowly nodded her head and closed her eyes, after awhile her breathing slowed and she was asleep. Endymion pulled back her collar to revel two bruises that circled her neck. Endymion's face contorted in rage, he swore to himself that Beryl would pay for this, he would see her dead personally.

Usagi awoke some time later, this time to silence. She looked over and saw Endymion sleeping in the chair a few feet away. She couldn't help but smile, she was in love and she knew he loved her. Her throat wasn't as sore but she still couldn't talk loud enough to wake him. She pulled back her covers and tried to walk towards but found that her legs would not hold her. She came crashing to the ground with a surprised yelp. Endymion at the sound of distress jumped out of his seat and looked around for any danger. Instead he saw his Usako on her stomach pushing herself up.

"What on this Earth were you trying to do?"

Usagi gave a defeated sigh when she couldn't stand, "I was trying to wake you up."

"Do you need help?"

"Would you mind?"

Endymion laughed, "If my lady wishes it then it will be my pleasure."

"Oo your such a sweet talker."

Endymion grabbed both of her hands and pulled, which cause her to fall onto his chest, "only for you." Endymion lifts Usagi's chin and looks in her eyes, "Have I told you that I love you."

"Have I told you me too?"

"I'm so sorry that I ever hurt you."

Usagi put her fingers to his lips, "Ssh everything is in the past now, I love you and nothing can change that."

"When this war is over, I swear we'll have more time together."

"I'm happy with whatever we can get." Endymion slowly lowers his face and captures Usagi's lips in a gentle but passionate kiss. Usagi wraps her arms around Endy's neck and opens her mouth to his. Endy invaded her mouth as he invaded her heart, with a fierce but gentle loving passion. Endy leads Usagi to the bed and gently lays her down, finally breaking the kiss. "My princess, my Usako, I love you so much. I don't know what I would have done had you not come in my life."

A few tears escaped Usagi's eyes, she raised her hand to trace his face, "My Prince, my Endy, you're the light that fills my eyes, you're the sound that fills my ears, your love is the only nourishment I need, you have my heart, my soul and my life. I love you." Endymion leans down for another kiss but is interrupted by the door slamming open. Jadeite stood at the door shocked.

"What!" growled Endymion. 

"I'm sorry but Merlin sent me to find you and Usa… I mean the princess, there's a fight."

Endymion jumps off the bed bring Usa with him, "Go to your father, Jed help me get my armor on." Usagi leaves but soon comes running back and gives a farewell to kiss to Endy, "I'll see you soon."

Jadeite smiles and winks at the prince, "So I guess things are back to normal between you two eh?"

"Oh shut up and help me with this." Jadeite laughs and helps his prince get ready for the impending battle. Usagi sees her father and mother in the great hall with four other girls and the other three generals. Serenity ran up to her daughter and gave her a huge hug, "I'm glad you're feeling better but we need you. I wish I had time to properly teach you the crystal but just go with what your heart says. To transform you just need to say moon cosmic power. In this form you'll be able to use the crystal and still be able to perform magic, but I must warn you if you use the crystal too much it will take all of your energy, please be careful."

Usagi nodded her head and looked at her father, she had never done anything without him near. She was scared, "Father?"

Merlin embraced his daughter, "I am needed here but don't worry my child just call and I will be there. I'm always right beside you just like in training. Now you must go."

With tears leaking fearing this would be the last time she saw her father, Usagi nodded and followed the generals and the strange girls in skirts. While running Usagi took a good look over the girls, for some odd reason they seemed familiar. The first one in line and obviously the leader had long blonde hair that fell to her knees held back by a red bow. She wore a gold suit uniform with a chain wrapped around her waist. The next girl had short blue hair wearing the same suit as the other except hers was blue and instead of heels, this girl had boots. The next girl had the same suit but only red and she had long blackish, purplish hair. The last girl had mid-length auburn hair pulled into a ponytail and she was wearing a green suit. Where had she remembered these girls? The crystal allowed her memories to flow; five young girls sat in a garden picking flowers for their mothers. The girl with silver hair giggled with glee as she held up a pink rose. "Look I found a pink rose in with the white. Pink is my mom's favorite wait till she sees. The little girl ran into the house, joy putting an extra leap in her step. "Mommy, mommy look what I found. Mommy?" The little girl searched the house and came back out to the gardens to find her father standing in the middle.

"Their all gone Usagi."

Usagi looked at her father with light blue tear streaked eyes, "Why, doesn't mommy love me anymore?"

"My dear child, one day, I hope, you will understand."

Usagi blinked away the memory and thought about her father, "Thanks dad." They stopped in an open field where five horses waited for them. Usagi looked around confused, where they going to have to share horses? The girl in blue, Ami she remembered, grabbed her hand and led her away from the horses. "Come Serenity we will teleport to the spot, the men will meet us there." The girls formed a circle and knelt on their knees, Usagi not sure what to do followed their lead. Their palms touched and Usagi felt the energy flowing through them.

"Mars Planet power!"

"Mercury Planet power!"

Venus Planet power!"

Jupiter Planet power!"

Moon power!"

Colors shot through the sky, red, blue, gold, and silver. When the light faded the field was empty, a few miles away the same lights shot down and five girls appeared. Usagi looked around, houses were burnt down, and fields and trees were scorched. Anger welled up in Usagi, how could anyone do this. Beryl would pay and she would she it done.  Usagi looked over to where a village once stood and saw black clouds rolling along the ground coming at them in the distance.

"Yomas."  Usagi looked over at Rei and saw a murderous expression in her eyes, probably the same one she had in hers.

"What are yomas?"

"People that Beryl has used to do her fighting, their hideous creatures." Makota came up behind Usagi and put her hand on her shoulder, " I know what you thinking right now and believe me nobody wants to kill innocent human beings, and we try not to but some times things happen, don't worry everyone will be fine."

Usagi, thought for a moment and then knew what she had to do, even if it took most of her energy, "we need to hold out till the guys come, we need to get to an open area, so there is no surprises.  You guys knock them out and I'll try to heal them."

"Serenity you can't, there are just too many, it could be dangerous."

"I do what I must Minako, now quickly go they're almost here."  Usagi looked out, no longer was it a black cloud but she could see their faces.  Hundreds of people, creatures, coming at them with such hatred expressions on their faces, all wanting to kill them, Beryl had taken innocent lives and made them vengeful beings, she would die.  The girls formed a square around Usagi concentrating on the battle that was about to take place.  Usagi heard an evil crackle, "Do you really think you can defeat me and my armies?"

"Why don't you come out and fight me!"

"My dear I have much bigger fish to fry.  I'll tell Endy you said Hi."

"Beryl!"

"Usagi don't worry the Prince will be fine."

"Thanks Ami."  Usagi embraces her, "I couldn't live if anything happened to him."

"I hate to interrupt, but get ready they're here!"  Usagi whirled around and saw the mass of bodies coming in ever direction.

"Mercury Ice Blast!"  A line of the bodies stopped moving, frozen in their steps.

"Moon Healing Escalation!"  The frozen bodies fall to the ground, their shapes turning to normal.

"Sailor Moon, behind you!"  Mars watched in horror as her princess was attacked from behind and she couldn't do anything.  Usagi lay stunned on the ground only for a second before jumping into action.  She flipped over and glared into two deep dark blue eyes, "Endy?"

Like I said the new chapter has been started and I hope to get it out soon.  Please review, thanks.


	11. The fighting is over and one lay dead

The War of Love

Chapter: 11

Rating: PG 13

By: Psycho4moon

I finally get out a new chapter hope you guys like it please review and as always I don't own Sailor Moon!

The man standing over Usagi couldn't be Endy, she wouldn't, couldn't believe that the love of her life would attack her. She knew her dad could take one person and with a spell could make them look like anyone they wanted. The thing was, they had to have something of that person, and Usagi didn't want to think of Beryl having anything of Endy's. There was only one thing that a person could not change magically or not and that was the soul. The man struck again, but Usagi easily defended herself. The man pulled a sword on Usagi and tried to get killing blow in; Usagi closed her eyes and concentrated on a picture of what she wanted. In her hand, her sword appeared. She gave blow for blow, strike for strike. She had several opportunities to end the fight, give the final blow but Usagi couldn't bring herself to do it, she couldn't get past the face. Usagi went up to block a down strike but couldn't hold her position, soon she found her sword pinned on the ground. She looked up to see a fist coming right at her face; Usagi fell back to the ground with a sword point at her throat. "Who are you?"

The man gave an evil sneer, "I'm your executioner sent by the Queen of Darkness herself."

"Let me see who you really are." Usagi had to stall hopefully help would be sent soon. Usagi closed her eyes and let out a silent prayer, "father please help me." The man above her was changing, no longer did he have rich, black hair but a dirty blonde, no longer did he have deep, dark blue eyes, but a dull gray, no longer did he have the chiseled, god-like features, but a rounder, bigger face. His body changed also, he became bigger, bulkier, and chubbier.

"Are you pleased with what you see?" Usagi felt pressure on her neck then felt blood trickling down her skin, then nothing. She looked up to see a shocked expression on the mans face and a sword protruding from his chest. Usagi rolled the man off her and looked to see her savior; Minako held out her hand and helped Usagi up.

"Thank you, I owe you my life."

"I don't know what made me look for you; it was like you were calling me almost." Usagi silently thanked her dad. She looked around to the damage, most of the country side was scorched but the people were healed. Usagi looked over to see Rei running towards them, "Usagi there's trouble, Beryl is fighting with the guys, they need help." 

"Let's go." 

The sailor scouts found the men tired and falling. Kunzite and Endymion were the only two left standing. Another black blast from Beryl and Kunzite fell. The girls immediately went into action. Ami and Makota went over to the fallen men and dragged them to the edge and started tending to their wounds. Rei and Minako took up their weapons and tried to get an edge on Beryl.

"You think you can stop me. I am evil, I am darkness, nothing can beat me."

"Darkness is always cut down by the light of day and everyone knows evil always looses."

"Did you like my gift princess? I can see he failed, but you can make sure that I won't!"

Usagi, walked over to stand before Beryl, beside Endymion. She looked over and saw blood trailing down his face from a cut on his head; sweat covered his body, exhaustion evident. She concentrated and found the link she shared with Endy, "_rest love let me try for awhile."_ Before he had a chance to respond, Usagi hurled a ball of energy at Beryl. 

"You will pay for that brat!" Beryl collected a ball of black energy and aimed it towards Usagi. Usagi closed her eyes focusing her energy on her defense shields, waiting for the blast to come. 

"NO!! Usako!" Usagi popped open her eyes and looked beside her to the falling Endymion. She falls to her knees by his side, "don't you leave me, you can't; I love you." Endymion weakly looked at Usagi, "My love, only when I learned of true love, is it forbidden to me. I love you and I always will." Endymion closed his eyes, dead to the world. Usagi glared at Beryl, "You will die bitch!" A silver moon on Usagi's forehead glowed a bright light blinding all, "By this light, by my power, by the power of the moon I eliminate you!" The light seemed to spread until it was only one bright light, then quickly it shot out and collided with another of Beryl's energy balls, the light quickly overcame the dark and nothing was left but the eerie scream heard for miles.

"Father I need you here." As soon as the words left Usagi's mouth her father appeared. "Father do something, bring him back, I can't live with out him." 

"I will do as you wish, my child, but I ask you to remember one thing. Remember that I love you and no matter where I am, I'm always watching over you." Usagi looked at her father puzzled and shook her head. Merlin knelt over Endymion and whispered words. Endymion's wounds started to close and color was returning to his face. Usagi let out a breath of air, he would be okay.

"Merlin!" Usagi whirled around to see her mother rushing over, tears running down her face. Merlin stood up and looked at Serenity, "It is done. Remember I love you both so much. The time we had to spend apart was unbearable, I was just grateful to have a piece of you always with me, but I fear that now you must bear to live without me. When that man wakes up tell him to take good care of my daughter or else. Just call and I'll be there." 

"Father where are you going?" Usagi never got a reply for her father had already disappeared. "I don't understand."

Serenity wrapped her arms around Usagi, "My dear daughter, your fathers gone. There is only one way to bring back a life, without that it being a ghost, zombie, or some evil creature. He sacrificed himself; he gave his life over to Endymion, so that he would live. He's not coming back." Usagi fell to the ground, "I never wanted it to be like this, I wanted him there the day we got married, if we do, I had so much to learn from him still. This couldn't have happened. He was more than just my father, he was my mentor, teacher, protector, and he was my friend. There had to be, I mean, no I can't, why can't I have both, why must I, no, no, NO! I killed him, I killed my father, oh my god I, what…" Usagi curled in a ball next to the fallen Endymion and cried her soul out. 


	12. Powers are passed down

The War of Love 

Chapter 12

Rating: PG 13

By: Psycho4moon

I'm sooooo sorry this took so long, I've had it wrote for quite some time now, but sadly that thing called life always interferes.  Again I'm sorry and I do hope the next chapter will be out sooner.  Hope you enjoy and please review, thanks.

            Mina looked up as the queen walked in, " Has she left her room yet?" 

            Serenity shook her head sadly, "No and he hasn't left her door.  Neither is eating.  I just don't know what to do.  I should have don something."  Serenity collapsed in a chair crying, "I should have stepped in, I'm suppose to protect her.  How am I suppose to prove to her that I love her when I let her father die?!" 

            Mina rushed to her queens side, " you did nothing wrong.  Merlin chose to do what he did.  You couldn't have changed his mind.  What you can do is show the princess that you love her and that her mother hasn't left also."

            "But what of Endymion?  His parents have both left to help start rebuilding the kingdom.  Who does he have?"

            "I'll try to get the generals to help Endymion but I don't' know if he will listen.  He probably feels more guilty than you do."

            "We have to try I can't loose my daughter when I just lost my husband."  Mina bowed, "I'll do my best your highness."  Serenity stood and put her hand under Mina's chin to stand her up, " thank you Mina, thank you."

            Usagi laid on her bed gazing out at the sky, every once in awhile she would move her hands in complicated patterns and in the sky the clouds would reform to what appeared to be a face.  "I'm so sorry father.  If I protected those around me, you'd still be here.  If only I had been better.  This is all my fault."

            "No Serenity it is not."

            Usagi sat up in her bed and stared in the eyes of her mother, "how could you say that, if you loved my father even one tenth of what I loved him, then you should be blaming me too.  I let him die, I even asked him to die, what kind of daughter is that.  I loved him so much and now he's gone, what I'm I suppose to do, how can you stand the site of me, I'm a murder, I killed my own father, I'm a bigger monster than Beryl!"  Usagi collapsed on the bed screaming, praying, crying.

            "NO! Don't you ever say that again.  She has still won if you think like that."

            "What else I'm I suppose to think."

            Serenity glided up next to Usagi, "You could start by thinking of others.  Your father was a stubborn mule and once his mind was made up you couldn't change it, much like someone else I know, Queen Serenity gave a knowing smile to her daughter. "There was nothing you could do.  Think about your friends, they're worried sick about you.  Rei hasn't left her fire.  Ami won't sleep; she keeps trying to come up with some medical concoction.  We have a whole kitchen AND dining room full of food thinks to Lita's endless cooking.  Mina has been fighting the whole army and if that's not enough, Endymion, the one you love, has not left your door the whole time you've been in here.  He hasn't ate, drank, and has slept very little I'm sure.  You need to wake up and stop felling guilty.  No one blames you, mostly they blame themselves, myself included.  I don't know how I'll ever be able to tell you how sorry I am that I did not do anything.  I want nothing more than your happiness but I seem to fail even at that, I hope that one day you can forgive me.  But right now your friends need you just as much as you need them.  Go find peace, love."  Serenity turned around and vanished.

            Usagi sat up in bed and contemplated everything her mother had said, do people really not find her to blame.  Are they suffering as much as she?  How could they?  They didn't loose their father.  But they've lost a friend.  Usagi slowly walked to he door, nervously she opened it and met blue eyes, "Endy," she whispered breathlessly.

            Endymion engulfed her in a hug, "I love you Usa."

            Usagi started crying as soon as his arms touched hers, "I'm so sorry Endy."

            Endymion pulled away from Usagi and held her by shoulders inches from his face.  "No Usagi, you have nothing to be sorry for.  If anything it's my fault, I should have seen it, I should have never let my guard down, no matter how weak I am.  Its me who should be saying sorry to you."

            Usagi cut him off with a kiss, "Its not your fault, its Beryl's and now she's gone and can't hurt us anymore."  Endymion picked her up and twirled her around, "God, I do love you."  Endymion laid her down on the bed and gazed at her lovingly.  He leaned over, capturing her lips in a frantic, passionate, yet at the same time romantic, sweet kiss.  Perfect.  Usagi clung on to Endymion like she was drowning, and in a way she was.  Endymion suddenly jumped away, Usagi looked up confused, then angry as she heard snickering from the door.  Usagi burst up and stormed towards the figure, "this happens every time!  Do you guys not know how to knock? Geesh!" 

            The white haired general laughed, " I need something to knock on first.  Do you guys not know how to shut a door?"

            "Oops."  Usagi's cheeks turned a bright red, " My bad."  Endymion came up behind Usagi encircling his arms around her waist, " did you want something Kunzite, or did you just come to aggravate me?"

            Kunzite glanced at Usagi, "Minako wants to talk to you, as for you Endymion, come with me, Queen Serenity wishes to talk with you."

            "You had better hurry, she doesn't like to wait."  Endymion chuckled, "no more than Mina, love."  Endymion leaned over and softly brushed his lips with Usagi's, "will finish this later."

"You wanted to see me Queen Serenity?"

The Queen turned around from the painting and looked over Endymion, " do you feel any different since the tragedy?"  Endymion gave the Queen an odd look, " different?  Different how?" 

"Do you feel stronger, more in tune with things around you, do you feel that something has changed inside you?"  Endymion thought over each thing she said, "no I don't think so."

The Queen waved her hand; a sword appeared suspended in front of Endymion, " grab this."  Endymion attentively reached out and grabbed the handle.  The sword erupted in a bright light; the Queen smiled sadly, "just as I thought, you have gained all of Merlin's powers."  Endymion gaped at the Queen, floored by what he was hearing, "Why?"

The Queen smiled, "dear Endymion, did you not want to learn all you could from the great powerful Merlin.  He granted you your wish."  Endymion sat down the sword and the light faded away, " Buy why me?  Why not Usagi?"

"Serenity already has all his power, she is after all his daughter, plus she has all my power.  She is still the more powerful than anyone on Earth, Moon, anywhere, so don't get your hopes up."  Endymion sat down trying to sink all this in, " Does Usagi know?" 

"No.  I wanted to tell you first before her.  She needs a lot of support right now and I don't know if she should know right now.  She's already had so much to deal with; lets not add one more brick on her shoulders.  You may go now."

Endymion walked to the door and then turned around, " while I'm here I have a question for you that I hope you will consent to.  My I, Prince Endymion of Earth, have your daughters, Princess Serenity of the Moon, hand in marriage?"  The Queen sighed sadly, "let me think on it Endymion, don't ask her just yet."  Endymion bowed stiffly, " Yes, Queen Serenity, as you wish."


End file.
